


Solo un bacio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: FOOD [4]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Lime, M/M, Missing Scene, Non-Consensual, OOC
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Vegeta e Ginew stanno conquistando un pianeta, ma il principe dei saiyan non comprende fino in fondo lo strano capitano della squadra omonima.





	1. Solo un bacio

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: Mitternacht degli E-nomine.

Solo un bacio  
  
  


I rintocchi dell’orologio risuonavano nella piazza, i palazzi intorno a loro erano crollati per metà.

Vegeta avanzò tra i cadaveri, l’odore di bruciato gli pungeva le narici. La sua figura era illuminata dai zampilli di lava, che fuoriuscivano dal terreno liquefacendo l’asfalto e i resti degli edifici, e dalla luce della luna. Metà del suo viso brillava di riflessi vermigli e l’altra metà di luce argentea che creava dei giochi d’ombra.

Alzò il mento, le sue iridi color ossidiana brillavano di riflessi bluastri, la sua aura lo avvolse prendendo lo stesso colore. Il vento gli faceva ondeggiare i capelli a fiamma. Trasse dalla tasca il rivelatore e lo mise sopra l’occhio. Attivò lo scouter e strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

< Non rivela più forme di vita > pensò.

“Il pianeta ormai ci appartiene, possiamo consegnarlo a Lord Freezer” disse atono.

Ginew, alle spalle del saiyan, scoppiò a ridere.

“Non c’è neanche bisogno del resto della squadra per una missione simile” disse. Vegeta abbassò lo sguardo, dimenando la coda, facendo ondeggiare la peluria castana.

“Non capisco, infatti, perché tu abbia insistito per venire con me, invece di mandarmi in missione con Nappa e Radish” disse. Si fermò stringendo un pugno, il sangue gocciolava dal suo guanto bianco.

“Ormai non ci sono forme di vita, quindi non penso che tu sia venuto qui per cambiare il tuo corpo. Ed era l’unica teoria che mi fosse venuta in mente”. Aggiunse.

“Sai, quando eri bambino avevi superato le selezioni per entrare nella mia squadra” disse Ginew con voce calda.

“Mi ricordo anche che avete preferito Jeet perché ‘ballava’ meglio” ribatté Vegeta.

“Credevo sapessi che si è comprato l’ammissione e Lord Freezer lo ha permesso” gli svelò Ginew.

“E perché mai avrebbe permesso simili e stupidi imbrogli…”. Iniziò a dire Vegeta. Ginew lo afferrò per una spalla, stringendola e lo fece voltare di scatto. Aumentò la stretta, facendogli scricchiolare le ossa e con un movimento fulmineo lo sbatté contro la parete semidistrutta di un edificio. Nella parete si creano una serie di altre crepe e si scavò un solco profondo e circolare intorno al ragazzo.

“Io adoro il mio signore, lo venero. E lui ti vuole solo per sé” sibilò.

“Questo cosa c’entra?” ringhiò.

Ginew gli afferrò i pantaloni della battle-suit blu scura e glieli abbassò, lasciandogli scoperte le gambe.

“Se non lo rispettassi così tanto…” sibilò, leccandosi le labbra. Vegeta si dimenò, ringhiando. Raggiunse l’altro con una ginocchiata al ventre. Ginew scoppiò a ridere.

_ Ginew allargò le gambe e alzò il capo, un rivolo di sudore gli scese lungo la fronte viola e bitorzoluta, passando di fianco a una delle sue corna nere. Il fumo bollente che si alzava dalla vasca davanti a lui, lo investiva ripetutamente il suo corpo, coperto solo da un kimono bianco, aperto, senza pantalone. Sul pavimento umido era adagiata la sua cintura marrone. Si voltò e vide Jeet spingere Vegeta dentro la vasca. Il principe dei sayan riemerse dall’acqua e si passò la mano sul viso, togliendosi le spesse ciocche more dal viso. Fece ricadere la propria capigliatura all’indietro, da essa gocciolò dell’acqua. _

_ “Io non faccio parte della squadra, non posso usufruire delle terme” si lamentò. Jeet scoppiò a ridere, mettendo le mani su fianchi. _

_ “Gli altri mi hanno detto che per loro va bene. Divertiti!” gridò. Ginew osservò Vegeta issarsi fuori dalla vasca e gattonare in avanti. Osservò la tuta blu aderita al suo corpo, seguendo con lo sguardo la linea dei glutei. Ginew si leccò le labbra, sentiva le risate del resto del suo gruppo risuonare nella stanza. _

Ginew guardò Vegeta raggiungerlo con una serie di ki-blast e di pugni.

“Non mi scalfisci nemmeno, ragazzino” sussurrò roco. Vegeta incassò il capo tra le spalle, incrementando al massimo l’aura, mandando in pezzi il muro alle sue spalle.

“Hai appena detto che non vuoi prenderti qualcosa che appartiene a Lord Freezer” sibilò. Una vena gli pulsò sul collo e fu scosso da una serie di tremiti.

“Infatti, mi accontenterò di poco” sussurrò Ginew. Con una mano gli afferrò la coda e la strinse, fino a farsi ricadere addosso il giovane semi-incosciente. Con l’altra mano gli strinse il gluteo, palpandolo rudemente. Chinò la testa e si piegò in avanti, curvando la schiena massiccia. Premette la sua bocca su quella del giovane e gli schiuse le labbra con la lingua, approfondì il bacio facendogli sfuggire un gorgoglio. Gli lasciò andare i glutei e passò il braccio muscoloso sotto di essi. Lo issò, prendendolo in braccio, facendoselo aderire contro. Intrecciò le loro lingue, mischiando le loro salive. Continuò a baciarlo fino a mozzargli il fiato, lo lasciò andare e lo ascoltò ansimare piano.

“Direi che un bacio può bastare” sussurrò. Si portò la coda di Vegeta alla bocca e la addentò con foga, strappandogli un gemito frammisto tra dolore e piacere.

Ginew lasciò cadere il giovane a terra, di peso. La guancia del principe dei saiyan si sporcò di terra e polvere di asfalto, si aprì una ferita da cui sgorgò del sangue.

“Que-questa… prima o poi… me la paghi…” farfugliò Vegeta. Ginew rise roco e, dandogli le spalle, si allontanò.

“Sbrigati a rimetterti in piedi, torniamo alla base!” ordinò.

 


	2. La vendetta del principe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta non ha mai dimenticato quello che Ginew gli ha fatto quando era ragazzo e ha intenzione di prendersi la sua vendetta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per Ka93; Blueciel90.  
> Seguito di Solo un bacio.

La vendetta del principe  
  
  


Freezer strinse con entrambe le mani i braccioli del suo trono volante. Socchiuse gli occhi e le sue iridi vermiglie brillarono.

Osservò il nuovo corpo di Ginew ritto dinnanzi a lui. Il sole gli faceva brillare il capo violetto privo di capelli.

Volse lo sguardo e osservò Vegeta ritto in piedi di fianco a Goku. Teneva le braccia incociate e fissava davanti a sé. La luce del giorno si rifletteva nelle sue iridi color ossidiana.

“Bene, peccato per te” gridò il principe dei saiyan. Scattò con la supervelocità e comparve dinnanzi a Ginew, che stava caricando il pugno.

“C-cosa?” domandò il servo di Freezer, trovandosi l’altro dinnanzi. Vegeta era piegato in avanti, sotto di lui, che teneva la schiena arcuata e il braccio ancora alzato a metà.

Freezer guardò la polvere che si era alzata a ondate concentriche intorno ai due, mossa dall’aura di Vegeta.

Il principe dei saiyan ghignò e alzò il capo, i suoi occhi erano cercati di segni neri.

“Non saresti morto, se fossi rimasto una rana” disse roco Vegeta, aumentando il ghignò. Una ruga di espressione si formò all’angolo della sua bocca. Delle venuzze azzurrine risaltavano sulla pelle pallida del principe dei saiyan, all’altezza della sua fronte spaziosa.

_ Ginew afferrò Vegeta per una spalla, stringendola e lo fece voltare di scatto. Aumentò la stretta, facendogli scricchiolare le ossa e con un movimento fulmineo lo sbatté contro la parete semidistrutta di un edificio. Nella parete si creano una serie di altre crepe e si scavò un solco profondo e circolare intorno al ragazzo. _

_ “Io adoro il mio signore, lo venero. E lui ti vuole solo per sé” sibilò. _

Ginew s’immobilizzò, sentendo il sudore gelido scendere lungo il suo corpo violetto.

< C-cosa mi succede? Il terrore mi immobilizza! > pensò, sgranando gli occhi. Il fiato gli si era mozzato, i suoi muscoli erano rigidi.

Vegeta incrementò la sua aura.

_ “Se non lo rispettassi così tanto…” sibilò Ginew, leccandosi le labbra. Guardò Vegeta raggiungerlo con una serie di ki-blast e di pugni. _

_ “Non mi scalfisci nemmeno, ragazzino” sussurrò roco. _

_ “Hai appena detto che non vuoi prenderti qualcosa che appartiene a Lord Freezer” sibilò Vegeta. _

Vegeta aggrottò le sopracciglia, digrignò i denti facendoli stridere e caricò a sua volta il colpo. Una sfera azzurra gli comparve nella mano, la luce abbagliò i presenti.

Ginew sgranò gli occhi, il suo viso si deformò man mano che spalancava la bocca in modo storto.

“Vegeta, aspetta!” gridò. La sua figura brillò totalmente d’azzurro. Vegeta lo guardò negli occhi.

__

_ “Infatti, mi accontenterò di poco” sussurrò Ginew. Con una mano gli afferrò la coda e la strinse, fino a farsi ricadere addosso il giovane semi-incosciente. Con l’altra mano gli strinse il gluteo, palpandolo rudemente. Chinò la testa e si piegò in avanti, curvando la schiena massiccia. Premette la sua bocca su quella del giovane e gli schiuse le labbra con la lingua, approfondì il bacio facendogli sfuggire un gorgoglio. Gli lasciò andare i glutei e passò il braccio muscoloso sotto di essi. Lo issò, prendendolo in braccio, facendoselo aderire contro. Intrecciò le loro lingue, mischiando le loro salive. Continuò a baciarlo fino a mozzargli il fiato, lo lasciò andare e lo ascoltò ansimare piano. _

_ “Direi che un bacio può bastare” sussurrò. _

Vegeta gli conficcò la sfera di energia nel petto. L’onda d’urto dell’energia fece volare all’indietro Ginew. L’attacco energetico esplose investendolo in pieno, tramutando Ginew in polvere. Il fascio di luce illuminò tutt’intorno.

Vegeta chiuse gli occhi, strinse le labbra e chinò il capo, teneva la mano ancora tesa davanti a sé.

< Te l’avevo detto che me l’avresti pagata > pensò.

Freezer lo fisso e si portò l’indice alle labbra, sorridendo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La scena della morte di Ginew viene da Dragonball Super. Ecco la puntata:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0wy_TW5CY80.


End file.
